Principessa of the Volturi
by AliceLovesJasper1995
Summary: Bella ist der wohl mächtigeste Vampir der Geschichte. Sie ist es leid eingesperrt zu sein! genaueres drinnen meine erste FF... teilweiße n bisschen sehr gemein, aber des musste einfach sein! ;


**Princess of the Volturi**

Bella ist die unbekannte, aber unter den Volturi gefürchtete Prinzessin der Volturi und somit der Vampire. Alle die sie außerhalb der Volturi gesehen haben, haben es nicht überlebt.

Aber Bella ist von Grund auf anders als die Volturi. Sie hasst es Menschen und Vampire leiden zu sehen. Sie nimmt nur an den Mahlzeiten teil, wenn es nicht anders geht.

Aber was ist, wenn sie es leid ist bei den Volturi zu wohnen? Sich sagen zu lassen, was sie darf und was nicht, obwohl sie der wohl mächtigste Vampir der Geschichte ist?

Und was haben die Cullens damit zu tun?

Vorwort

4 Dinge im Leben kommen nicht mehr zurück:

Die Tage, die du gelebt hast.

Die Erfahrungen, die du gemacht hast.

Die Worte, die du benutzt hast.

Die Chancen, die du verpasst hast.

Die Nacht ist mein Tag. Der Tag ist meine Nacht.

Ich komme selten nach draußen, dass ich unbemerkt bleibe! Aber wofür?

- Für Aro! Wieso für Aro? - Für Marcus! Wieso für Marcus? - Er hat mich geschaffen und beschützt. Wegen ihm lebe ich noch. Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihm dafür danken soll, oder böse sein.

Ich denke oft, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich damals gestorben wäre. Aber Marcus hat mir die Einführung in das Vampirleben einfach gemacht, so einfach es eben ging.

Aber jetzt muss ich mich verstecken. Sobald ein Sonnenstrahl über den Horizont kommt, muss ich zurück nach Volterra. Mich den ganzen Tag verstecken. Wenn kein einziger Sonnenstrahl mehr die Nacht erhellt, kann ich mich wieder frei Bewegen, bis der erste Sonnenstrahl über den Horizont kommt.

So läuft das jeden Tag. In der Nacht beobachte ich den Mond. Am Tag durchstöbere ich das geheime Archiv der Volturi. Aro hat es mir erlaubt, aber ich glaube nur, weil er Angst hatte, ich könnte ihm was antun. Aber wenn ich so an mein Ziel komme? Aro war mir immer egal.

Ich bin nur für Marcus noch hier. Seit dem Tod seiner geliebten Didyme ist er nicht mehr er selbst. Und ich habe Didyme vor ihrem Tod versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen. Sie war so was wie meine Mutter. Und ich hab sie so geliebt wie eine Mutter. Also war Marcus praktisch mein Vater...

Kapitel 1

Der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel und ich lag auf dem Dach des Rathauses, als ich hinter mir Schritte hörte. „Was willst du, Demetri?", fragte ich genervt.

„Aro möchte mit dir sprechen, mia principessa", antwortete er in erfürchtigem Ton.

[mia pricipessa = meine Prinzessin]

„Jaja. Richte ihm doch bitte aus, ich komme wenn die Sonne aufgeht", murmelte ich abwesend und konztentierte mich wieder auf den Nachthimmel.

„Aro wünscht dich sofort zu sprechen, mia pricipessa, er sagte, es sei sehr eilig."

Ich knurrte in mich hinein und sprang auf. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich bin schon unterwegs."

Ich sauste los und Demteri folgte mir. Ich rannte auf direktem Weg in den Tronsaal. Demetri bog unterwegs ab zu den Trainingsräumen. Als ich die Tür öffnete schlug sie so fest gegen die Wand, dass sie ein paar Risse bekam. Mir soll´s Recht sein, dann merken sie wenigstens in welcher Stimmung ich bin. „Bella! Schön, dass du gleich gekommen bist!", rief Aro und alle im Raum richteten sich auf. „Jaja. Mir blieb ja keine andere Wahl. Demetri hat mich bei meiner Entspannungsphase gestört", fauchte ich und Aro zuckte vor mir zurück.

„Das tut mir sehr Leid", sagte Aro. Wer´s glaubt!

Nun meldete sich Marcus zu Wort. „Bella, das war die zehnte Tür in nur einem halben Monat."

Sein Ton war gespielt tadelnd, aber ich wusste, dass es ihn nicht wirklich störte. Ich drehte mich zu der Tür um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ups. War nicht meine Absicht."

Alle im Raum wussten, dass es nicht die Wahrheit sagte, aber sie trauten sich nicht zu wiedersprechen. Aro schnippte und sofort war der Raum leer, außer Aro, Caius, Marcus und mir. Wir setzten uns an den großen Tisch. „Bella, auf Marcus Vorschlag hin, haben wir nachgedacht", begann Aro. Mal was ganz neues. Aro, Caius und Denken? Eine komische Mischung.

„Wir wissen, dass du gerne mal hier raus kommen würdest", fuhr Aro fort und ich nickte zur Bestätigung. „Deshalb haben wir uns überlegt, dass du ein Jahr oder so einfach durch die Welt ziehen könntest und dann wieder hier her kommst."

Ich dachte darüber nach. Endlich mal hier raus? Keine Vorschriften mehr? Kein nerviger Demetri mehr? „Guter Plan!", stimmte ich sofort zu und Marcus lächelte, da er offensichtlich wusste, in welche Richtung meine Gedanken gingen. Er kannte mich manchmal besser als mir lieb war.

„Marcus wird dich noch grob einweisen, dann kannst du gehen", sagte Caius und er und Aro verabschiedeten sich von mir. Marcus begleitete mich in meine Gemächer. Erzählte mir dies und das über das menschliche Leben. Sagte mir auf was ich achten müsste. Aber das war alles langweilig. Dann erzählte er was wirklich spannendes. In Alaska und in Washington gab es jeweils eine Familie von Vampiren. Erst verstand ich nicht, warum er mir das erzählte. Aber dann sagte er, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hätten ohne menschliches Blut zu leben. War das meine Chance? Die Antwort auf meine ewigen Gebete? (wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hab noch nie gebetet, aber das sagt man doch so, oder? xD)

Ich packte ein paar Sachen, Marcus gab mir eine Kreditkarte (damit konnte man bei den Menschen offenbar was kaufen) und eine Landkarte, auf der zwei Orte angekreut waren. Die Orte, an denen die zwei Familien wohnten. Ich solle ihnen aber nicht gleich alles über mich sagen. Natürlich konnte ich es, Marcus würde mir nie etwas vorschreiben, aber er riet es mir.

Eine Stunde später rannte ich durch den Wald. Ich hatte keine Lust mich gleich unter Menschen zu begeben, aber wenn ich nach Amerika wollte, musste ich das Meer überqueren. Ich entschied mich dazu, endlich mal die Yacht, die Marcus mir mal geschenkt hatte, einzuweihen.

Als ich den Hafen erreichte musste ich nicht lange suchen. Es war die größte und eleganteste Yacht. Außerdem stand an der Seite **Principessa de Volturi**. Sehr unauffällig.

Naja, immernoch besser als nichts. Ich hatte einige Probleme das dumme Ding zu starten, kam dann aber gut damit klar. Unterwegs suchte ich mir im Kleiderschrank etwas besseres zum Anziehen. Ich konnte ja unmöglich in dieser Kluft unter Menschen treten. Die würden doch denken ich wäre eine Hexe und würden mich auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen! [Ach Bella, wenn du wüsstest wie die Welt sich doch geändert hat, seit du das letzte mal dort gelebt hast... 1505 ist schon ziemlich lange her... ;)]

Ich legte den Turbo ein und war schon bald in Amerika angekommen.

Ich erreichte einen Strand, es sah ziemlich ruhig aus, also programmierte ich das Ding auf Rückfahrt, es war mir eigentlich egal wo es landen würde, und sprang an Land. Puh! Hier stank es aber gewaltig! Das war ja wiederlich! Marcus hatte gesagt, er habe hier im Wald ein Haus gekauft, also dachte ich ganz fest daran und schon war ich in einem alten Fachwerkhaus. Es sah aus wie eine alte Villa. Die Deckenbalken waren ziemlich tief. Aber es gab keine Möbel, soweit ich wusste, brauchten Menschen so was. Und ich wollte ja unauffällig leben. Hatte Marcus nicht irgenwas von Innenausstatter gesagt?

Ich rannte aus dem Haus und versuchte den Ort zu finden. Schwer war es nicht. Er war klein, aber sie sollten wohl so ein Ding haben, mit dem man mit anderen Leuten, die ganz weit weg waren sprechen konnte. Marcus und als sie noch lebte auch Dydime hatten mich immer mal auf den neusten Stand der menschlichen Technik versucht zu bringen. Aber ich hab nie zugehört, weil ich nicht dachte da jemals raus zu kommen.

Ich erreichte ein Gebäude. Manno, die Welt hatte sich wirklich verändert. _**Petrolstation**_, stand auf einem Schild. Hört sich doch toll an. Ich ging durch die Tür. Hinter einem Tresen stand ein alter Mann. Der Raum war vollgestellt mit Regalen auf denen lauter komisches Zeug war.

Als ich zum Tresen kam entdecke ich schon das Klingeldingsda. Ich deutete darauf. „Verzeihen Sie Sir. Darf ich mal?", fragte ich.

Es war mal wieder angebracht ein bisschen Gedanken zu schnüffeln. _Manno, ist die Braut scharf. Aber sie sieht eher aus wie eine von den Cullens. Vielleicht eine Verwandte? Ob sie verheiratet ist?Oder vielleicht könnten wir trotzdem... Oh, was hatte sie gefragt? Ach ja, sie wollte telefonieren. _„Sicher, bedienen Sie sich", stammelte er und ich verschwand lieber aus seinen Gedanken.

„Könnten Sie mir netterweise sagen, wo ich einen Innenausstatter finden kann, Sir?", fragte ich. Man, ich musste mich echt konzentrieren nicht wieder in meine abgefallene Sprache zu verfallen, die ich immer bei den Volturi benutzte. Aber mit einem Mann musste man sehr ehrfürchtig umgehen. Unterwürfig. Pah! Wenn der wüsste, würde er sich ganz schnell unterwerfen!

„Ja sicher. Mrs Cullen ist eine umwerfende Innenausstatterin. Hier ist ihre Nummer." Er reichte mir ein edles Stück Papire, auf dem lauter Zahlen standen.

Ich tippte sie in das Klingeldingsda... Klingelfon! (Jetzt hab ich´s! Geht doch) und hielt mir den Hörer ans Ohr. „Esme Cullen?", meldete sich eine Samtstimme. Ich berichtete von meinem Anliegen und sie versprach gleich heute vorbei zu kommen, da ich sagte, dass es sehr dringend sei. Ich gab ihr die Adresse, die Marcus mir eingebläut hatte und verabschiedte mich.

Ich bedankte mich bei dem Mann und verschwand nach meinem Kniks zur Tür raus. Draußen standen ein paar junge Männer, etwa in meinem Alter. (Nicht so ihr Dummis! Ich meine in dem Alter als ich verwandelt wurde!) Die trugen aber komische Kleidung. Jetzt kamen auch noch Frauen dazu. Die trugen ganz komische Sachen. Vielleicht war das heute inn? Jetzt bereute ich es, Marcus nie zugehört zu haben. Ich betrat ein großes Gebäude in dem es ganz viele Klamotten gab. Ich kaute mir was mir gefiel und bezahlte mit dem Stück Plastik von Marcus.

Dann sauste ich zum Haus zurück und zog mir welche von den Sachen an. Den Armreif von Marcus legte ich aber nicht ab, er gab mir Sicherheit. Er schenkte ihn mir, als ich ziemlich neu bei den Volturi war. Ein Klopfen ließ mich aufschrecken. Ich sauste in Vampirgeschwindigkeit runter. Mist! Ich musste mich unbedingt daran gewöhnen menschlicher zu sein. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und erstarrte. Vor der Tür standen fünf Vampire. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte ich höflich.

Eine kleine Vampirfrau sprang auf mich zu und ich knurrte erschrocken. Sie hatte schwarze Stachelhaare und das Gesicht einer Elfe. „Wir sind die Innenausstatter", erklärte sie mit aufgeregte Stimme. „Willst du wirklich hier her ziehen? Ist ja toll! Dann hab ich endlich Freunde die nicht aus der Familie kommen! Wohnst du alleine?" Sie erkundete schon während dem Reden das Erdgeschoß. „Entschuldige meine Tochter. Sie ist immer aufgeregt wenn Abwechslung in den Alltag kommt. Ich bin Esme Cullen", stellte sie vor. „Das sind Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper. Wir wussten nicht, was wir ertwarten sollten. Ein Auftrag mitten im Wald und dann konnte Alice nicht mal was sehen."

Ich konzentrierte mich kurz und wusste alles. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Cullen! Hallo? Erde an Gehirn! Vegetarische Vampirfamilie? Und die kleine, die gerade durch mein Haus hüpft konnte in die Zukunft sehen.

„Kein Problem. Kommt rein", sagte ich. Esme hatte karamellfarbene Haare und ein liebliches Gesicht. Rosalie war die typische blonde Schönheit. Emmett ein Muskelpaket und Jasper... ja, es gab eigentlich nichts besonderes. Er hatte kurze blonde Locken und hatte eine gute Statur.

„Das Haus ist wirklich sehr schön. Es steht schon Ewigkeiten leer, und die Stadt wusste nicht genau, wer die Besitzer waren", sagte Esme und ließ ihren Blick umher schweifen.

„Oh, das hab ich von Marcus bekommen..." Huch! Verdammt! Ob ich schon wieder zu viel gesagt hatte?

„Marcus?", fragte Emmett nach.

„Ähm ja... mein Vater... sozusagen...", erklärte ich. Das war keine Lüge. Ich sagte nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

„Achso. Also, wo kommst du her? Was machst du so?", fragte Emmett und Alice stellte sich sofort neugierig neben ihn.


End file.
